Dreams of meaning
by Io
Summary: X and Zero discover they both have wierd dreams. And they are going to find out what it means, together. *Chapter 7 added!*
1. Zero's diary

Disclaimer: I don't own the all the Megaman X characters Capcom thought up. They aren't mine. (Wish it was..) This is a shonen ai fic. Which means boy + boy love (only then without the erm... bonking O_o) don't like it? Don't read it please. I just don't like flamers that much. Bad comments hurt man! _ Well I'll try to ignore them but.. it still isn't nice. You know what? Don't like it, don't comment at all! How's that sound? Fine to me! =P Anyway on with the fic!  
  
***  
  
I opened my eyes and looked at the alarm clock on the desk. It was 8:00 PM. It seemed I couldn't sleep any further.. although I was off duty..  
  
I just came back from a big mission yesterday and felt horrible.. I lost most off my men and the mission was a failure, so Dr. Cain sudjested that I took the day off tomorrow to calm myself. I was too tired to argue so now it seems I have nothing to do for one whole day...... It was nice of the doc though. I don't have many day offs. But I just hate the feeling of me relaxing while others are out there fighting against those mavericks for world peace.  
  
I stood up, and took a shower and combed my hair, thinking about what I should do for the day. Then I thought about Zero...  
  
Zero was my best friend and partner against crime. Nothing more... I was confused about that fact for a while because I had some dreams about him. No, not that kind of dreams! But it was.. well... I had the same dream over and over and that means something right?  
  
------------------------  
  
I did my eyes open. It was all pitch black around me. All I could see was a strange door with a small right-angled window in it. A bright line of white light shone from the window. It was the only light in the dark atmosphere and the only thing I could see. I touched the walls for an image of where I was and felt a chill. I discovered that I was completely naked. I tried to find a way out of the dark space, but after searching and touching, I couldn't find one. I yelled and panicked, but my voice didn't seem to work. I banged my fists against the walls, shouting and kicking. Finally I heard a loud click and the door swung open. I could see a silhouette of a dark figure standing before me. I saw his shining red eyes looking down at me. I was afraid of the un-known man and tried to scream. He walked to me and could feel his arms around me, lifting me up. I was shocked and didn't protest. I let him carry me to the light, stepping into it. The light was blinding my eyes. I looked up at him and saw that it was Zero holding me. He looked at me with a warm smile, hugging me closer.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Next I wake up, confused.  
  
You can't say that this means nothing.  
  
I shook my head, trying to get my mind out of the dream and walked into my room. I opened the closet and pulled my blue armor on. I always wear my armor, even when I have a day off. You can never know when there will be an emergency and you're needed. I put my helmet on and walked out of my room.  
  
---  
  
I walked to the group of hunters surrounding the schedule in the hall. I made my way to the board while shoving some hunters away to look for Zero's name. It seemed that Zero had nothing behind his name, so nothing to do for this day. ... That is strange. Zero always had a busy schedule. Never had the time to do something else besides educating rookie hunters and doing dangerous missions out in the field. Well I have that also. But Zero likes to rest and doing nothing for once in a while. Although he can't do it that much, since he is one of the few A- class hunters. I don't like it because of that feeling I have while doing nothing. But still... it was weird that Zero had the same day off too. He didn't tell me.. Well, it's nicer to have the day of with a friend than without. Now I can do something nice with Zero. ^_^  
  
... 0_o  
  
I shook my head again and decided to walk to his room.  
  
---  
  
I pushed a button next to his door and whispered into the tiny holes in the wall. "Zero..? Zero, are you awake..? Can I come in?"  
  
....  
  
No answer.  
  
I decided to talk louder into the speaker this time. "Zero, are you there?"  
  
Still there was no response. It seemed he wasn't there.  
  
I looked around the hall for other hunters, but saw none. I pushed Zero's code and the door slid open. Hunters aren't allowed to enter other hunter's rooms without the owner of the room with them. But Zero wouldn't mind if I got in his room. I also knew Zero's code because I remembered it was his day of activation (well not the official activation but the time he was brought in after the fight with Sigma and being re-programmed.) And I just can't forget a best friends 'birthday' now can I? ^_^  
  
I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. Seemed Zero wasn't there after all.... I looked in the room, noticing that Zero's room was quite messy again. Zero doesn't like to clean things up. Then something caught my eye.. On his bed, (no not a pod we sleep in sometimes to recover our injuries and sleep at the same time, but on Zero's normal 'human' bed.) Lay a small red book, never noticed Zero had before, with a pen lying next to it. It looked like an old dairy humans use. I made sure again no one was in the room and walked to the bed and sat on it. Looking around once more for others, I picked the red book in my hands and looked on the cover. There was a white sticker on the cover with 'Zero's dairy' written on it with a black pen. I knew I shouldn't read what's inside of the book but couldn't resist opening it. I just wanted to know what's going on in that pretty head of his. Just a little peek.that's all. I opened it on a page around the middle of the book. And read the following.  
  
Date: August 8 21XX  
  
Hey... that's a few days ago...  
  
I had that damn dream again. I really don't know if I should tell X about them. He might be shocked and scared of me. I hope my weird dream will end soon, it's making me nuts! I can't concentrate at all. I just keep thinking about ...  
  
Shiii  
  
I heard the sound of a door opening, and looked at the door.....  
  
And saw a shocked Zero in the door opening.  
  
Ow crud...  
  
***  
  
End of the first chapter ^_^ Liked it? Please comment or give me advice about my writing skills! (If I have any. Never writed a story b4 O.o;) Anyway, next chapter coming soon! It's being written right now, so stay tuned! ^_~ 


	2. Rain down on me

Doh! I just hate it when I make mistakes! o It makes me feel so stupid! I spell-check all the time folks, but I just can't help it! @_@ Anyway I don't have the whole story in my head yet but. I think it will turn out pretty good. We'll see. I just hate it that I spelled 'dairy' instead of 'diary'! Ow man. Ow and sorry for the anonymous reviews thingy... Didn't know. And can someone explain how I can make bold text and Italic.? Is it with tags here or..? Heh I'm so dumb.heh..heh..aye... O.o;;; OK on with the crappy fic! This is still in X POV and things X thinks are marked like this: // text // k? So you guys don't get confused. Enjoy the crappiness -_-;;;  
  
**********  
  
I watched with horror as I saw Zero in the door opening, and clapped the small red book shut with shaking hands.  
  
Oh... Zero! I... erm..didn't.. kn-"  
  
"What are you DOING!?"  
  
Zero walked hastily over to the bed, slapping the diary out of my hands.  
  
I was shocked at the sudden movement. Zero never showed any aggression when I am around.  
  
"Erm..Umm...Oops..? O.o;  
  
I tried to think of an excuse, but it seemed Zero didn't need one. He stood there, closed eyes cast to the floor. He raised his left arm and pointed it to the door he just came through.  
  
"Get out."  
  
I got scared for the tone in Zero's voice. It seemed Zero was really mad and I was in deep sh- umm trouble..O.O  
  
I raised my head slowly and watched Zero carefully. I saw his body shaking and a crimson blush burned his face.  
  
//What was that...? Was...was Zero blushing..? Was he *that* angry? That doesn't make sense...//  
  
"Zero, just listen to me..."  
  
"Get OUT!"  
  
//It seems better to leave Zero alone now for a moment.// Calmly I stood up, and walked to the door, opening it. I stopped in the door opening and shoot a last glance back at Zero. Zero was still in the same position but was lowering his arm that was pointing at the door.  
  
"I'm sorry Zero."  
  
And I walked through the door, closed it silently behind me.  
  
  
  
--------------------  
  
I walked into my room, and sat on a chair at my desk.  
  
// Damn, I shouldn't have done that... Peeking into other people's diary just isn't right at all! What have I done? //  
  
I thought about what I read on that single page in his diary... // Zero was having strange dreams and he didn't want to tell me about them. What are they about? I didn't notice Zero had something bothering him. He should talk about it. It will surely lift some weight of his shoulders. Zero always helps me with things, also with these kinds of problems. When I have something bothering me, Zero would also talk to me about it, asking me what's wrong. //  
  
// Maybe I should go look for him and ask him to tell me what's wrong with his dreams. I shouldn't have left his room, I should have talked to him about it then..//  
  
I walked out my room into the hall, going directly to Zero's room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Zero, are you there?"  
  
There I stood, speaking into those little holes again.  
  
"Zero, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Please let me in, we have to talk."  
  
.......  
  
// No answer again... -_- //  
  
Then someone walked by and tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
'Umm excuse me? Are you looking for Zero, Commander?"  
  
"Oh Io."  
  
I looked at a dark blond maverick hunter girl with light blue and black armor. She looked at me with questioning brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah I need to speak to him. Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Well.." I saw her looking back at a direction in the hall. "I saw him going to the training center..." She looked back at me with a frown on her face. "What's wrong with him, he looked so frustrated...He didn't even say hello."  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with him either. I'm going to find out...Excuse me."  
  
I shoved her aside and quickly dashed past her.  
  
// Of course he's there! When he feels down, angry or frustrated, he always goes training to calm up his nerves. I should have thought of that sooner! //  
  
And so I ran to the training center. Thinking of what to say to him...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked in the training center, going to a reploid I had never seen before, sitting behind a counter. The reploid had a rather large build and his armor was green with black, he had a kind face. He kinda reminded me of Double, only then taller. He was reading a manga, not paying attention to me and to the television screens around him. The TV's showed all the training rooms in the center. All the rooms have special armored cameras. Incase something goes wrong or someone got hurt, the reploid could send an alarm to the base or, for example, help hunters by changing some settings for the training in his computer.  
  
"Excuse me? Do you know in which training room Commander Zero is?"  
  
The guy ignored me completely and flipped another page the "Love hina" manga.  
  
.  
  
I grew irritated and grabbed the manga from him.  
  
"Hey! What do you think your doi-"  
  
"Please, can you tell me were commander Zero is, NOW?!"  
  
The reploid looked shocked, seeing an irritated Commander X before him.  
  
"Oh my, I'm sorry Commander X! I didn't notice... Umm, Zero you said? Didn't saw him come in. No one is training at this hour.Well let's see..."  
  
I saw him searching in one of the computers for Zero's name. "Ah yes, he's in training room 23 right now."  
  
I mumbled a thanks and ran towards the training room were Zero was.  
  
"Hey give me back my manga!!!"  
  
...  
  
"Aww bugnuts." U_U  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked into dressing room 23, and looked around, but saw no-one.  
  
// Zero seems to be training now. //  
  
I walked over to another door that let me to a small room with a huge window. The window was looking out on the huge training room. This is an observation place for people who want to study the training of the Hunters.  
  
I looked through the window, and saw that there were some small round robots with red orbs, hovering in the air, shooting red rays across the room.  
  
And there was Zero, running to one of the bots, while avoiding the rays. He jumped and with a loud yell, slashed the bot to pieces. He turned around quickly and dodged another ray coming from behind him.  
  
I watched silently at the fighting crimson hunter.  
  
Zero has great fighting skills. It always seemed to amaze me, his way of fighting. It looked beautiful how he handled his saber like that, and how he moved his body with his large blond mane swaying* behind him.  
  
// There are many people who would kill to see a training Zero, mostly girls. Zero was loved by both humans and reploids, because of his cool image and the fact that he looked really handsome. There even is a Zero fan club somewhere located in Japan. Zero had gotten some letters from the club, saying he was the coolest, most handsome, and strongest reploid ever created. Well I have to say I kinda agree with that when I see him fighting like this. ^^ //  
  
I stopped daydreaming as I saw Zero standing between scraps of metal, his back turned to me. All the training bots were destroyed, and Zero seemed to be done.  
  
I ran into the dressing room, waiting for him.  
  
He opened the door, and raised his head when he saw me. I could see tears running down flushed cheeks.  
  
I looked at him shocked with wide eyes. // I have never seen Zero crying like this...Zero never cries. //  
  
"Z-Zero.. I'm so sorry, I..I never knew that it was that important to you..  
  
I started to watch his feet, embarrassed, and was wondering why Zero was *this* upset about the diary thing.  
  
"X..I'm sorry you know it this way...I.. I should have told you sooner..."  
  
I shot my head upwards to study his face once more, blinking my eyes in confusion.  
  
"Wha..What are talking about? I want to speak to you about the fact I read* your diary. I shouldn't have done that. It really isn't right..."  
  
"You...You don't know yet..?" Zero stammered.  
  
"Huh? Don't know what? I blinked my grass green eyes again.  
  
Z-Zero... explain me everything! I am here to help you! Why didn't you say you had something bothering you?! Please tell me, I... I want to help YOU for once.You always help me out, I want to return the favor...  
  
I sat on one of the benches and looked nervously at my hands.  
  
"I'll tell you what I have read from your diary.. Maybe that will explain some things."  
  
Zero began to move towards the bench, and sat next to me, sniffled and smeared his tears away with the back of his hand.  
  
"I read that you had strange dreams..that keep you from concentrating and stuff... "  
  
Zero watched at me intently with his teary eyes...  
  
I continued "And.. I would like to know... What that dream was about and why you can't tell me about them. I won't be scared...I promise."  
  
I placed a hand on his shoulder, directing him to tell me everything.  
  
"You can say anything to me, you know that."  
  
I offered him a warm smile, giving him a gently squeeze in his shoulder.  
  
Zero watched the floor, his body quivering, still saying nothing...  
  
Was the dream *that* bad?  
  
  
  
*************  
  
WAAAAI! As you can see, I am great at cliffhangers! XD I think X doesn't know just HOW bad the actually dream was... *grin* you can read what the dream is about in the next chap. I am getting better at this ) The title is inspired from a song of a band named Kane. Love the song.. Well, stay tuned! Next chap coming soon! ;) 


	3. Blood and oil

This chapter will explain some things about what's bothering Zero so much. It so sad... *sniff* anyway once again X POV and his thoughts are in // text // k?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own all of the characters in here. They are Capcom's. So don't sue me or anything.  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai (boy + boy love) and lots LOTS of angst people! You have been warned...  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
Zero looked at me with his red eyes.  
  
"A-alright, I..I'll tell you. But just before you freak out... L..let me explain further alright..Let me finish ok?  
  
I nodded and saw Zero inhale some air.  
  
"I..I always have the same dream over and over again.. It starts with me being in a white space with nothing in sight. I walk and w-walk but can't find anything in the whole white s-space...Then I notice a large grey metallic door, lying ahead of me. I walk to it b-but the door doesn't get bigger.. It gets smaller, traveling away from me. I start to run but my feet move in some kind of slow motion. I run and run but the door still gets smaller. Suddenly I see giant red digital numbers flashing before me, counting down. 5..4..3..2... I make a last jump towards the door and grip the door knob just in time. I push the heavy door open with the power left in me from the running. I look in a dark cell and... I see you....lying there..."  
  
// This sounds like the dream I had! But it seems this is Zero's point of view, instead of mine... //  
  
"I.. I see you lying there naked and screaming without a sound." Zero continued. Then.. There was this weird feeling... A feeling. called... hate. I hated everything around me. I hated the fact you were closed in that cell, that I couldn't come sooner to help you. That I have to kill mavericks just for those stupid humans who started this mess themselves from the very beginning, the anger that I have to help save the world this way, half destroying it. I-I felt this beast inside of me growing from the anger, growing from my dark thoughts...I..I walked to you. You had a scared look on your face and started moving from me, to the wall behind you. I..I grabbed my saber, and...grabbed your left arm stretching it. You tried to resist but the beast inside me had total control over me."  
  
Zero stopped with talking and stared at me. I saw sorrow in his eyes. I saw a single tear running down his face. Carefully I reached my hand to his face and stroked the tear away with my thumb.  
  
"Zero, please continue..." I whispered.  
  
Once again Zero sighed, and continued the horrible story.  
  
"I..I s-slashed your left arm completely off your body and t-t-threw it behind me. For the first time...I could hear you, screaming of the pain. It..It felt great to see you panicking like that, and to feel your blood and oil running down my face..  
  
Zero grew silent once more, touching his cheek, staring at the ground.  
  
I g-grabbed your o-other arm and slashed that one o-off you also... I.. sliced your legs off t-too.. When I had sliced your remaining l-leg....Y- you looked at me with a w-white face. A-And said that you...lo-loved me.  
  
My eyes grew wide and I felt warmth running up my cheeks....Zero didn't saw my reaction and continued.  
  
W-with a loud yell I slashed y-your head off...k-killing you. I grabbed you head and... k-kissed it..Then t-threw it a..away. I stood there, laughing. Then.. Then I woke up..."  
  
Zero put his face in his hands and broke in a fit of tears. I looked at him, shocked.  
  
// So this what Zero was dreaming about... My..How horrible.! Killing his best friend in such a horrible way.. //  
  
With some hesitation, I moved to Zero and put my arms around him, hugging him tightly. I ignored the blush that began to burn my cheeks and rubbed his back with my hands, soothing him.  
  
I was startled when Zero started to slit his arms around my small waist. I could feel his warm, un-even breath in my neck and heard him whimpering.  
  
"Shhh...." I hushed in his ear. "It was a dream Zero, it wasn't real.....I know you will never hurt me, never....I trust you....with all my heart.....with all my soul...."  
  
Zero tensed in my grip, and looked at my flushed face. I smiled a small warm smile.  
  
"X..... Thank you... Thank you so much for being here for me...I....I don't know what I would do without you...."  
  
Zero slowly closed his beautiful sapphire eyes, and slowly moved his head towards me....inches from my face.... I could feel his warm breath over my lips.  
  
// Is this another dream...? No....Please....let this be real this time.... please.... //  
  
I wetted my lips with my tongue nervously and slowly closed my eyes....waiting for his soft lips to touch me....  
  
Whoooooooooo!!... Whoooooooooo!!... Whoooooooooo!!...  
  
But... we were interrupted by the HQ's siren, making extreme loud noises.  
  
"A-a maverick attack!!!" I screamed.  
  
I jumped up, pulling Zero with me.  
  
"W-We got to go! Zero come!"  
  
Quickly I turned around dashing towards the door. But noticed Zero was still standing there.  
  
"... Z-Zero...?"  
  
Zero stood there, confused, his face marked with a deep red blush.  
  
"X... I....Umm....I'm sor-"  
  
"We will sort things out later! Come on!!"  
  
I grabbed Zero's hand in mine and we ran out the training center, into the hall.  
  
Red flashing lights, and panicking reploids running around.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ow.... the crappness! I don't like this chap at ALL! (couldn't find a good name for it either..) I am thinking of re-writing all of them ...Well.... the dirty part must be written yet.... Yes I am a perverted little school girl with crazy hormones, got a problem? D I hope you guys like that and won't flame me... Although I am asking for it...kinda... O.o Lol, anyway, I am sorry this chap isn't that long but I really want you guys hangin'! Next chap coming soon! *changing rating from R to NC-17* D 


	4. Darkness

Yay, next chapter!  
  
...  
  
I have nothing else to say then... Enjoy =P  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
Running and screaming, the halls were filled with reploids.  
  
I didn't know what to do at first.... I just stared at all the people running and panicking.  
  
//What happened?!//  
  
Then I heard the speakers on a loud tone, saying:  
  
"Attention all reploids! Attention all reploids! Please go directly to the HQ's meeting area! There you will hear the following instructions of how to get into the HQ's bunker! I repeat..."  
  
"Is it THAT bad?! We have to go to Signas and inform what's happening, right now!"  
  
Then we were surprised, by an enormous earthquake like vibration, shocking the whole HQ. I lost my balance and fell on top of Zero who fell on the ground also. Everyone was falling, screaming and panicking when the lights flew out. It is still day, but there weren't any windows at where we were right now, so it was pitch dark.  
  
Still, everyone was running and pushing others away to head to the meeting area as fast as they could.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
I felt someone fell over me and get up as fast as he (or she) could, kicking my face out of the way. I yelled a remark but no one could seem to hear it besides myself.  
  
Zero stood up and grabbed his saber. The saber radiates light so that we could see a little in the dark.  
  
"Come on X! We got to get to the control room!"  
  
So we pushed, kicked and dashed towards the exit.  
  
Because the control room was in another direction as the meeting area, namely at the highest floor of the HQ, there were a lot less reploids here, making it easier to walk. We walked up the stairs seeing the elevators were broken due to the short, and headed to the control room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It seems the lights here are still on!"  
  
I huffed when I ran into the room were Douglas, Signas and Alia were and a lot of other reploids behind their computers or running around, doing stuff.  
  
Zero walked over to the group. "Please explain the situation here! What is happening to the HQ?"  
  
"We are being attacked by a new secret maverick clan." Signas spoke coldly. "They have just bombarded the main entrance and the 2 side entrances. There are around 300 of them. We are surrounded... You 2 have to find your troops and fight. We can't talk some sense into them."  
  
Alia then took her time to speak...  
  
X, Zero, I'll be backing you up as usual. Be careful out there! Oh and Zero?  
  
"Yes?"  
  
'Try not to make a big rampage of the HQ this time k?" She frowned.  
  
"Affirmative" He saluted with a big grin.  
  
// Why, oh, WHY is the HQ being attacked NOW?! . //  
  
Zero, seeing my weird face expression, tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Erm... Guess we have to call our troops now X, come on!"  
  
Now was Zero's time to drag.  
  
"Be careful!" Douglas shouted. "It's a chaos out there!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And it exactly was.... Hunters and irregulars, everywhere!  
  
We called our troops out from all the chaos, but it seemed they were all in the heat of battle already. We used our communicators to bring ourselves together a bit and discussed the 'battle plans.' Not that they were 'plans' but ok. It was like....teams 2 take left side, team 14 take right side and so on. I was still the commander of the 17th unit off course. Zero still the 0th. I didn't saw Zero anywhere... I kept my eye out for him but didn't saw him no more. He just jumped into battle after saying "Good luck X!"  
  
I decided not to think about Zero anymore and focused on fighting the maverick clan, or else I would get hurt.  
  
Then I saw a hunter I didn't know, needing some serious help. My curiosity grew as to why the hunter was so important for being dragged away by the five of the irregulars. He seemed to be badly wounded so he couldn't struggle. I decided to follow them. They ran from the crowd, out of the HQ. It was dangerous to follow but I decided to keep going. Maybe I could achieve some useful information from all of this.  
  
I saw some kind of helicopter hovering above them, landing on the parking near the HQ. They were about to jump in the helicopter when I dashed towards them. My only attention was going to the group of irregulars and the taken hunter.  
  
Maybe I should have paid a bit more attention to my surroundings... O.o  
  
The ground cracked under me. And a huge metallic hand shot from the earth, grabbing me and lifting me into the air. It looked like it was from some kind of ride armor but how could a ride armor come from underground?! It didn't make sense...  
  
I wanted to scream but I felt some pointy thing being placed to the side of my neck, leaving me startled.  
  
"Heh, heh... look at what we have here.... hey guys!"  
  
I couldn't look behind me, but it seemed that an irregular was placing that thing to me, and said those words to his fellow irregulars.  
  
"Finally, we got you now!"  
  
Then I heard something shooting out of the pointy gun. The last thing I could hear was the hard laughter of the irregular. Then everything turned black......  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ugh...."  
  
I opened my eyes slowly. There was no difference with my eyes open or closed, it was that dark. I couldn't see anything...  
  
I shivered. I found myself lying on a cold hard floor. I tried to stand up but all my muscles screamed from the pain. I ignored the pain a bit and sat on the floor.  
  
I started to run my hands over my completely naked body, feeling bruises and lumps. It was like I had been used as a punching bag...  
  
Then I remembered something... my dream, and zero's dream.... My nightmare....and his...  
  
// Here I am, lying in a dark cell... naked and alone.... Deja vou anyone...? //  
  
I stood up and began to feel my way out of the cell. All I really felt was cold concrete walls, and a door. The door was thick, made of some kind of metal. I grabbed my hands around the big knob pulling with all the power I had left in me...but I got no movement in it. It was heavily locked. There was nowhere to go...  
  
I began to sit on the cold floor, right for the metallic door, and began to think about the dream once more.  
  
Zero and I had the same versions of the dream... The first part of my dream has completely come true.... But what about the second part....?  
  
// Will zero save me? Or will he...kill me...? Will Zero be too late to save me...? Or will something else happen...? //  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a shoving sound and saw a streak of light falling over my body.  
  
I looked up at the door. The small circular window had been shoved open, and someone was standing for the door, eying me...  
  
"Z-Zero...is that y-you...?"  
  
  
  
**************  
  
Cliff, clifffff, CLIFFFFF! I'm so evil! D Who will be at the door people!? Will it be Zero, saving his nice ass? Or will he kill our little hero instead? Or will something else happen? Who knows....?  
  
...  
  
ME! XD  
  
Lol, sorry for no Shonen ai-ness in this chapter... maybe the next one ;) It will come eventually! Don't worry. Next chap coming soon! Stay tuned! ^^ 


	5. Stuff

Hey.... ummm...  
  
No this ain't a chapter...  
  
  
  
O.o;  
  
  
  
OKAY, OKAY!!!  
  
I must be sorry for not updating the story for so long but just listen! I have quite some big problems at home right now. School has begun and my mom has moved out. They are going to divorce and stuff. And I already have tons of homework to do. Also I have a guitar, and that thing needs to be played... Oo; That's why I don't have much time right now to continue the story but I'll TRY to get the next chapter up before Sunday. Hope you'll understand. And no, I ain't depressed, sad or anything, it's just that I am soooooo busy right now .; I have the next chapter nearly finished so maybe, if I have time tomorrow I'll post it right away. But... I don't think I'm gonna make it.  
  
But... since I don't have a chapter....I can give you guys this art piece I made myself in Photoshop. That's the least I could do for now.  
  
http://clairegallery.netfirms.com/rushandrock.JPG  
  
(If it doesn't show, copy this link and place it in the address bar to see it.)  
  
Yeah I know, too bright and happy. -_-; This has been done a year ago. I am much, much better now. I'm gonna make shonen ai piccies also. I already have one done but it has to be inked also. Look ahead for it ;)  
  
Jan ne... 


	6. Escape

Next chapter of my story. Sorry it took so long, you know why. Enjoy o^_^o  
  
******************************  
  
I looked at the figure standing before the door. I couldn't see who it was because of the bright light that shone behind him (or her.)  
  
"Z-Zero...?"  
  
Then I heard a loud voice, breaking the silence.  
  
"Whahahaha! My, how pathetic the blue bomber looks now eh?"  
  
"Let me sssssee, let me sssssee!"  
  
Then a hissing voice could be heard. I saw the shadow for the door change it's shape. Someone else took a look at me.  
  
//I'm starting to feel like some kind of Zoo animal -__-; //  
  
"Look what a little squirt! Really amazing, such a little brat could beat Sigma several times! Tsk, he is nothing now, without his fancy blueberry armor."  
  
//Another voice... there were 3 of them...//  
  
"Let's open de door..."  
  
"No, we aren't allowed to do that! If the commander finds out, he'll have our heads!"  
  
"Ah, he shouldn't notice if we act quietly. Besides...doesn't sound the word 'Revenge' good to you? Hey, Spike, he killed your best friend remember?  
  
"..."  
  
"That's right...and without mercy. Come one let's get inside."  
  
A little beep sound and the heavy door slowly opened. I raised my arm for my face. The bright light that was flashed on really was blinding my used- to-the-dark eyes.  
  
I studied the persons who walked in the cell. There were some familiar mavericks Alia informed me about earlier at HQ. The first one I saw in the doorway was a black looking reploid with huge fangs. I saw him putting a card he used to open the door with in a 'pocket' located at the left side of his chest. His name was Razor Tazmain. Behind him appeared a rather slim reploid who looked like a green snake, named Venom Cobro. Behind both of them loomed a big white reploid with a huge drill at the front of his face. His name was Spike Narwhal.  
  
"Shut the door Venom, we don't want people to hear his screams now, will we?"  
  
"Heh, rightssss..." He hissed.  
  
The green reploid walked calmly to the door and shut it without making a sound.  
  
"Now then... X...." Tazmain said, rubbing the back of his claws, slowly walking towards me.  
  
I moved away from him, till I could feel the cold concrete wall against my bare back.  
  
"I have always wondered why the others always talked about the fact your screams are so girly." He smirked.  
  
//W-What is he going to do?! I... I have to think my way out of here... what to do....? What to do!? What...  
  
What would Zero do in this situation? //  
  
"Let's hear how high your pain screams really are!"  
  
He shot forward, with his fist at me. I quickly dashed away and grabbed the card from his pocket. With a loud crack he hit the concrete wall near my head with his big fist. He missed me by inches.  
  
It was as if everything was moving in slow-motion... I saw the other two irregulars coming in action. Spike Narwhal ran towards me.  
  
I ducked from two big white hands that tried to grab me, and took a run towards the door once more.  
  
But the snake like irregular stood before it, showing his two large venomous teeth.  
  
Without thinking, I shot forward and grabbed his two large teeth. With a loud yell, I lifted him and threw him on the other two irregulars that where coming up from behind me.  
  
Without looking back, I pulled the large door open, and shut it with all my might. I saw a green light flashing, meaning the door wasn't fully closed. I ran the card trough a slit and the door made a beeping sound. The light flashed to red.  
  
I looked into the dark cell through the small circular window and saw them standing up from the fall they all made. They noticed me at the door and began to cuss and shout, banging their hands against the door.  
  
Exhausted, I leaned against the cold door, and slowly sat on the ground, heavily breathing.  
  
I looked around the hall, checking for other irregulars. There were none.  
  
//What to do now? ... I have nothing on. I can't fight them like this or beam away. I can't even communicate with Alia. I have to hide and sneak away...somehow...//  
  
I stood up and walked through the slightly lit hall, looking for where I was.  
  
Then I noticed a pair of Irregulars coming my way down the hall. I hid behind a pile of metallic crates, standing at the side the wall, hoping they hadn't seen me.  
  
Luckily, they were too busy talking to notice me. I looked at them and only saw their silhouettes. I listened to their conversation.  
  
"Hey, can you also tell me where the armor storage is? I'm kinda new here so."  
  
"Alright, you go out this hall and take the elevator to the 3dr floor. There you go left, then you can see a room with a sign saying "Armor Storage" k?"  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
The small irregular took off, and the other one continued walking out of the hall.  
  
//I have to get there somehow. I got to have an armor to beam out of here. But how can I go un-noticed...?//  
  
Then I heard 2 high heels clicking my way to me.  
  
It was a brown haired nurse with a clipboard under her arm.  
  
//I REALLY wished I had some other choice than this... _//  
  
The nurse passed me.  
  
I thought about it once more but only came to the conclusion there was no other way than that way.  
  
I walked behind her and hit her head with my fist, then shoved her unconscious body behind the pile of metallic crates.  
  
//What would a human nurse be doing here?! ... Did she went to visit me? She was going to the cell I was locked in... What do the irregulars want from me? Why did they keep me alive all this time?  
  
....  
  
No time to figure that out, I have to get out of here right now.//  
  
I looked down at the nurse.  
  
//No other choice... //  
  
I took her white dress and pulled it over my head. Then took her heels and placed them at my feet, measuring them.  
  
//Man, she has large feet....These fit perfect, and my feet are really large for a human. How lucky! Heels that don't fit are a hell to wear...  
  
... O_o;  
  
What am I talking about...?//  
  
I shook my head and then noticed the purse she had been carrying, lying on the floor. I opened it and saw a collection of make-up stuff in it.  
  
//Seems I have to use these to really look like a woman....damn.... I can't make-up myself, I don't know how...//  
  
I looked at the nurse's face, and saw lots of make-up above her eyes, rouge on her cheeks and lipstick on her lips.  
  
I grabbed a small mirror from her purse and took a red lipstick in my hand.  
  
//Sigh,...Here goes nothing...//  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
Ahhh poor X! Dressing up like a nurse and walking between the mavericks like that! ^o^  
  
Hey! That gives me a great drawing idea.*grin*  
  
Anyway next chapter coming soon! It will be a nice one ;)  
  
Oh and R&R please! I am thinking of writing a Rockman fic also, but I need your opinions about it. So please, Read and review!!! Thank you. ^^ 


	7. Incognito

Alright I am so sorry for not updating such a long time.... School's just begun and I'm drawing a manga so... Oo Well planning too .;  
  
Anyway I am stunned about the fact we can't write NC-17 fics anymore. It's just... I don't approve but I shall not complain any further. T_T  
  
Instead I'm thinking of just posting it on my site that I will make in the future. When it's done I'll post a notice that the NC-17 version is ready and post the link. Hope ya guys are happy. I won't disappoint you all! *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*  
  
You all know I said that I would make another pic to go with the fic, right? Well... this ain't a GOOD picture but a funny one it is... It is how I picture X to be as a nurse... -__-; He looks weird... really WEIRD... @_@ His pose is kinda strange too... Since I don't picture him doing that kind of pose, but oh well... It's funny how Vile and Zero react thought ^_~ Well enjoy this piece of funny crap.  
  
http://clairegallery.netfirms.com/NurseX.jpg  
  
Oh and don't go telling me it was supposed to be white! Pink just suits him better so I changed it! =P Oh and he does have hight heels. Too bad I can't show em'.  
  
Okay, okay! I'll stop my blabbering already!  
  
On with the fic! =P  
  
*****************************  
  
"Man, I'm telling you! The cafeteria food just isn't eatable!"  
  
"Yeah, it's only good for spitting on it! It's just so gross... "  
  
//Alright... I just have to show myself... and hope for the best... gulp... I feel so embarrassed! ,.... alright, here we go... //  
  
I turned around the corner and walked towards the 2 irregulars I overheard. I tried to walk girlish, a little with the hips and my head up like some female hunters always do. God... how embarrassed I was...  
  
The two Irregulars looked up from the sound my heels made and saw me walking down the hall. They instantly stopped talking and starred at me with open mouths.  
  
//Oh god... D-do... do they recognize me...? Why are they starring..? Am I walking funny? What am I... Oh-! //  
  
I was so busy with my thoughts... I didn't paid attention and fell on the ground, face forward.  
  
AAAHH!  
  
//Man that hurt!! Those damn heels!!//  
  
The two irregulars ran towards me and helped me up.  
  
"A-are you alright Miss?" The yellow irregular asked with a caring smile on his face.  
  
"Y-yeah I-I'm fine... t-thanks..." I stuttered.  
  
They were so close to me, I can't run from a conversation now... Luckily, I don't have a low voice. *Just imagine his voice in MMX4, he doesn't even have to change his voice! XP*  
  
"Heh, well I can't blame ya for falling. Man, those boots really make you a basketball player." The other irregular looked at me, showing a wide smile. He was the shorter one of the two, and had greenish armor.  
  
"So you're the new nurse eh? You were about to see X now were ya? Or did you've seen him already?"  
  
//Geez, these guys are dumb...  
  
...  
  
Maybe I should ask directions... I don't know were to go anyway.//  
  
"O-oh, I just went to him. I had to take some... uh samples. But t-these halls all look the same. Can you p-please tell me where the a-armor storage room is located?"  
  
I still was nervous. I hoped they wouldn't recognize me... They seemed to stare at me with a strange way...  
  
"Oh how is that blue shrimp? What do you mean with 'samples' by the way, I sure hope you didn't probe him "there!"  
  
The two irregulars got into a fit of laughs.  
  
"Erm...Please tell me where I have to go now. I am lost. Can you guys help me?" I said, ignoring the dumb remark.  
  
They stopped abruptly and starred at me again.  
  
"Well... You have to give us something first!"  
  
The yellow irregular tapped his fingers on his lips, grinning.  
  
//Oh...my...god....  
  
Do I have a choice...?  
  
It isn't wise to just push them to tell it without the kiss... Maybe then they'll use force or something...  
  
...  
  
Let's hope I'll soon forget this horrible, HORRIBLE day. O_O;;; //  
  
I walked over and planted a swift kiss on the not so attractive irregular's cheek. Trying not to make a sour face, I bucked and planted a quick kiss on the cubby green one's cheek.  
  
"Ok, n-now tell me were to g-go... erm...boys..." I said with a high imitated girl voice.  
  
They watched me with open mouths, the red marking of the lipstick on their flushed cheeks.  
  
//Seems they didn't see that coming... //  
  
"Eh... G-go...to...elevator...end...o-of hall... then... t-the.... 14th floor...." The yellow one stammered.  
  
"T-then...the.... 3rd....d-door...left..." The green one stuttered.  
  
"Thanks boys."  
  
I walked around the corner. Then checked if no one was around and ran towards the elevator, nearly tripping a couple of times because of the damn high heels.  
  
Quickly, I pushed the button of the elevator. It took a while.  
  
I began to push the button nervously a couple of times. Then finally, after 30 times of pushing, the elevator door slipped open.  
  
Then...I couldn't move because of who I saw... standing in the elevator.  
  
"Hello Miss, going up?"  
  
There was an irregular in the elevator with purple armor on. He had a helmet on his head that looked like a bucket with a T split in front of it and a black cape like thing around him.  
  
"V-Vile!"  
  
I screamed...and stumbled back.  
  
He looked all mysterious with the black cape. As if he didn't want to be seen...  
  
Vile stood there saying nothing, surprised from the scream.  
  
"W-well! D-don't just stand there! Get in here before it closes!"  
  
He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me in. Because I felt so weak from the shock, I bumped onto him, nearly falling on him.  
  
"Wow, wow take it easy! I know I am a hot, but you don't have to jump on me so fast!"  
  
"What the?!" I shrieked, my cheeks turning pink.  
  
"Whahaha! You are so easy making fun off! I was only kidding sweetie! Lighten up!"  
  
// If glares could kill... T_T//  
  
I turned around quickly and faced the other side of the elevator, trying to ignore the purple fool.  
  
//I hope he doesn't say anything anymore... Man! What's taking so long?! Stupid elevator... Luckily he doesn't notice me either. It's weird though... his voice... it's so different than the voice he has on the battle field. That hard, cold voice...//  
  
"Hey, tell me your name. You know mine... now you'd have to tell me yours." He grinned.  
  
I shot my head back at him, totally taken aback at the question.  
  
// What the! A...a name...? Um... let's see here...//  
  
"I-it's Xandra..." I stuttered.  
  
//Damn... should have thought up a better name... .; //  
  
"Ahh, beautiful name you have. It fits you perfectly..."  
  
Vile slowly moved closer to me, his red eyes moving up and down my body.  
  
I noticed my cheeks began to burn again.  
  
//Oh my god... I-Is he checking me out?! Tell me this ain't happening! //  
  
Vile saw I was feeling uncomfortable and looked the other way.  
  
"Don't worry Xandra. I ain't interested in you. You just look familiar that's all..."  
  
I shot my head up at that and looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
//W-what?! What does that mean...? D-Does he recognizes me? Have to be carefull now... //  
  
"You look surprised. Heh, you are beautiful that's true... but you aren't my type. My heart goes to someone else..."  
  
He moved his hands to his chest and looked at the ceiling letting out a long sigh.  
  
"How I love him..."  
  
// WHAAAAT?!! //  
  
I looked up at him, eyes wide from shock.  
  
//V-Vile....i-is... G-GAY....!? O_O Why in god's name is he telling me that?!?! Doesn't he feel embarrassed about the fact he's saying that out loud?! I might tell others, for all he knows!!!! //  
  
There was a 'ping' sound and the elevator door slit open.  
  
"W-Well, here's my s-stop. Nice meeting you, C-Commander Vile."  
  
"Nice meeting you too! Hope we'll soon meet again." He smiled under his helmet and the door began to shut.  
  
I shook my head and walked further into the hall, trying to forget what just happened,  
  
//Door number... 3... Here it is...//  
  
I walked to the door and moved my hand to the button to open it.  
  
Then I heard someone walking towards me. I looked up and was surprised again of who I saw this time.  
  
It was Zero.  
  
"Z-Zero?!"  
  
Zero stopped and looked at me.  
  
"Do I know you...Miss...?"  
  
"ZERO!"  
  
I leaped in his arms, not believing he was finally here.  
  
"Zero! It's me, X!!"  
  
Zero gently pushed me away and eyed me again.  
  
"X..?"  
  
"Yeah, I dressed up as a nurse to go unnoticed." I whispered, looking around, checking for irregulars in the area.  
  
"I'm so clad you're here, Zero!"  
  
I hugged him again and felt my eyes began to sting from the emotions.  
  
"Don't worry X, I'll get us out of here."  
  
Zero hugged me tighter and we both beamed away from the maverick headquarters.  
  
//Finally... I can go home...  
  
With Zero...//  
  
*************************  
  
Heh... don't think this is over yet! Remember the dreams they had people! I didn't mention them for nothing... *insert a wolf howl here* Well next chapter coming soon! (I hope) XD suspense! 


	8. Apology

No, this isn't a new chapter. (Don't eat me!! *ducks*) This is an apology for all the people who are waiting and waiting and waiting for the next chapter to come. I have some explaining to do... (again -_-;)  
  
First, I have met some new people in life I enjoy spending time with. And they are consuming almost all my free time. Especially the last few weeks I have been spending lots of time to other things, like comic book reading, watching anime's and drawing. Next up is my family issues. Damn how I hate grown ups _; And then, there's school. Aww yes, school ruin's everything!! = O *counts to 10*  
  
But I am not going to stop this fiction here... I am working on the next chapter which is about 50% done so you can expect that quite soon. It's going to be one of the last chapters of my crap fiction. ^^; So finally you get to know the end. Let me give you a preview of the next chapter to hook you guys up;  
  
X has escaped with Zero, but instead of beaming to the HQ, Zero beamed to some deserted mountain far from civilization. What's Zero up to..? And why is he acting so strangely?  
  
Ya I know it's a short preview but I don't want to ruin the story!! You can all find out when I'm posting the next one ^_^ Ow and it will have some great shonen ai moments. (yes, yes, I can't post yaoi here -_-; Instead I will post one chapter full of yaoi in the future... I'm such a perv. O_o;)  
  
Again, I'm sorry! -_-;;;; 


	9. Reunited

SORRYYYY!! I should have updated sooner but, homework is killing me and I have some big family issues -_-; But now that I have a vacation I have time to write more off the story. Damn... many people have reviewed this fic. Is it that good??? O_o I can't believe it... I have never ever written a story b4 and my language isn't even English O_o;;; Anyway, on with the fic.  
  
Finally this will have some good shonen ai scenes in it. #^_^# Be prepared. (No it ain't that graphic, it's still R. I'm not breaking rules ya? ^_^) It's to make it up to you guys ^_^; A little... Hope ya'll happy now... _;;;;  
  
****************************  
  
The feel off being beamed to another place... It's a weird feeling indeed. It's cold, fast and short. But now...I had a warm feeling of just beaming away...  
  
Within Zero's embrace...  
  
I opened my eyes in confusion when I felt my heels touch the soft ground.  
  
I looked at my feet and saw that we had landed on a rocky surface instead of the cold hard floors of the Maverick Hunters H.Q. we were supposed to be.  
  
/What in the...?/  
  
I looked around me and saw that we had landed on some grassy field, far from the city. It was beautiful... The mountain we were at had a great view. It wasn't that high too be cold, but you could see the tall skyscrapers of Doppler's city right from here. The sun began to set, making the sky orange and purple, clouds turning pink.  
  
I slowly let go off Zero and looked out on the wonderful view.  
  
"I...I have never seen a sunset like this... It looks so beautiful..."  
  
I looked around at Zero, seeing the orange light of the sun set on his face and armor, making Zero shining.  
  
"Thanks for showing me this... Zero..."  
  
Zero watched the view, not moving. Suddenly, a wicked smile grew on Zero's face, and slowly he turned his gaze from the view to look at me.  
  
My eyes widened from shock. //T-Those eyes!! Those eyes are just like the one in my nightmare! The red eyes...!//  
  
"Z-Zero! What-"  
  
Slowly I stepped backwards and tripped because of a small rock that stuck out from the ground.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
I fell flat on my back and saw Zero hovering above me, with his crazy red shining eyes.  
  
"Z-Zero!! W-What's wrong with y-you..??"  
  
"Nothing Xy... I just thought how beautiful you would look without that dresssss..."  
  
//W-WHAT?! W-What's wrong with Zero!? This isn't like him at all!! This must be some kind of joke!//  
  
"What- ahhh!"  
  
Zero grabbed the pink nurse uniform and ripped it partially open with one pull. He then grabbed my arms and pulled me slowly to him, his lips hovering over mine.  
  
Mere inches away....  
  
My cheeks burned a deep red. It was all going so fast... I wanted to pull free from the rough hands that were holding me painfully. But I couldn't pull my gaze from Zero eyes... those shining red eyes filled with hate and lust.  
  
//This isn't Zero...Zero would NEVER ever harm me like this!!//  
  
Finally I had the power to pull free from those eyes, and I finally came to my senses. I kicked his stomach hard and jumped back.  
  
Shocked, I grabbed my right hand with my left, stretching my right fingers a bit, the pain slowly ebbing away.  
  
"Z-Zero... what's wrong with you... w-why...? Why are you hurting me like this...?! P-Please tell me!"  
  
"Heh..."  
  
Zero stood up from the ground, his left hand rubbing up and down his stomach in the area I kicked him.  
  
"Those heels sure are painful... heh...heh ouch..."  
  
He smirked and slowly walked up to me.  
  
"Feisty one aren't ya...? Mmmhh... That kinda turns me on though..."  
  
//The space between him and me closes by the second, I have to get away! Since I don't have my own armor to fi-//  
  
I instantly stopped my thinking as I saw Zero, licking his lips and roughly running his hands over his own body in a seductive manner.  
  
"Nnn...Don't you want me...Xssss...?" He purred.  
  
I couldn't think or move... I just stared at him. Zero looked so...so.... I never knew I would see him do this. It was arousing me... I stood there, looking at him, wide eyes and burning cheeks. Frozen in time...  
  
"I see it in you eyes...You can't lie to me... I see you want to touch me... Here...let...me..."  
  
Slowly he grabbed my hand, and moved it to his crotch area, placing it there.  
  
I gasped. //This...this can't be happening..! What?!//  
  
"I know I still have my armor on but... I can still feel your soft hands... touching me..." Zero spoke out loud, moaning slightly as he slowly moved my own hand up and down between his thighs.  
  
I did nothing... my body locked up. I only stared at Zero, who was slowly closing his eyes from the pleasure.  
  
Slowly his hand loosened his grip on my hand, letting it fall. He looked up to me.  
  
"I can remove my armor if ya want... But teasing us both like this is more fun...Don't you think...?  
  
I looked up at a grinning Zero. Those eyes still had that evil glint. I finally regained my senses again and pushed away from him, feeling my eyes sting with tears.  
  
"Zero! Cut the crap!! You aren't yourself! What is wrong with you!?  
  
  
  
Tell me!  
  
WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!??  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe I can answer that question..."  
  
  
  
  
  
We both looked around, shocked, to find Vile standing behind us. Vile had his black cape still around him from the last time X saw him, back in the elevator.  
  
'V-Vile..!" I gasped.  
  
/This was something I hadn't expected...! It seems more trouble for me now....  
  
...  
  
GOD, WHEN WILL IT END?!!?/  
  
Vile, staring a moment at me while banging my head up and down between my hands, couched and looked intently at a hateful Zero.  
  
"You won't hurt him anymore. I'll make sure of that, you psycho.../  
  
"Eh... X is mine...." Zero grinned with a wicked smile. "X belongs to me, he loves me... you can't stand between US!!!"  
  
Suddenly Zero jumps forward, pulling his Z-saber and striking it down at Vile.  
  
Vile jumped back with ease, his left arm quickly changing into an arm cannon, he fired blue shots towards Zero.  
  
Zero, dodging a few, charged his z-saber, and swung with it. A long dark purple beam of plasma aimed at Vile shot forward from the light sword. X didn't look that fast enough to know if it hit or not. The beam made a large explosive impact with the mountain wall. A thick mist of dust hung in the air, making it difficult to see.  
  
/I can't believe it! What's happening?! Zero's beam... it was purple... and it's supposed to be green... A-and why is Vile fighting for me?! Why does he care for me all of a sudden?! Or isn't that the reason..?  
  
This doesn't make sense! If only I could defend myself! I really need my armor...!/  
  
Suddenly I heard a scream and the sound of someone collapsing.  
  
/Z-Zero...?/  
  
"Z-ZERO!?"  
  
The thick mist of dust finally ebbed away so I could see in the distance again. I saw a dark shadow, looming over Zero who lay on the ground.  
  
He didn't move.  
  
"ZEROOOO!!!"  
  
I was blinded by grief as I ran towards the two. Not thinking about the danger of running towards Vile.  
  
I ran to Zero...  
  
I kneeled by his side, my eyes stinging once again from the emotions.  
  
"Z-zero...."  
  
He didn't move. And he didn't breathe...  
  
"Zero... p-please..."  
  
...  
  
"You don't have to worry so much X."  
  
I looked around, seeing Vile standing behind me.  
  
"V-Vile...Why...?  
  
WHY? WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!!??"  
  
I swiftly stood up and grabbed him by his dark cape, lifting him up. I felt my hands shaking from the anger that welled up inside me.  
  
"X! Listen to me-!"  
  
My anger suddenly washed away. And my hands slowly lost their firm grip on the cape.  
  
/That... voice.../  
  
"So you understand now huh...? Seems this lousy bucket doesn't work that great for undercover missions, seeing you finally heard my real voice from close-up."  
  
'Vile' stepped back and pulled his bucket helmet off.  
  
My eyes grew three times bigger than normal from the shock of what I saw.  
  
"ZEROOO!?!?!"  
  
A gorgeous face, big blue eyes and a long ponytail. Zero shook his head free from the helmet, his ponytail sweeping in the air. He looked so beautiful with those warm eyes and that cocky smile of his, the light of the sunset shining over his face and his purple armor.  
  
This is Zero. This is the real one.  
  
"ZEROOO!!"  
  
I ran towards him. He spread his arms and I jumped into him, nearly causing us to fall onto the hard rocks.  
  
"Z-Zero! Y-you're alive!" My tears ran from my eyes to my red cheeks.  
  
"Aww X..."  
  
He hugged me even tighter and gently rubbed his cheek against mine. He whispered into my ear.  
  
"Everything is ok now... You are save... here with me..."  
  
... "yeah..."  
  
We stood there for a few minutes, taking a break from the all the things we had just gone through.  
  
"Zero...? Why did you change into that...outfit and....who did...you.... killed......And how... did...you know I was here.....?"  
  
I yawned and snuggled closer to Zero, my eyes getting heavier by each minute.  
  
Zero began to sit, and settled against a rock, with me still in his arms. He saw me shaking from the cold so he pulled his dark cape around us to keep me warmer.  
  
"Well... it's a long story my blue friend... But I found out where you are when-"  
  
My eyelids couldn't stay open anymore and all went black. I didn't want to sleep... not now that I was finally re-united with Zero again. But all the things I had gone through that day, finally I had the time to sleep, to go off to dreamland without any worries.  
  
  
  
Zero... Hope you'll be there again too...  
  
  
  
Together...  
  
In a good dream this time...  
  
  
  
******************************** *whew* sorry it took so long. I still have a lot to do. Oh and I will make a NC-17 one when I get the change k? You'll have to email me if you want it so I can send it to you. But hold ya horses! I still have to write it! ^_^;. Hope you liked this one, and understand the dreams from the beginning a little better now. The rest of the questions is being answered in the next chapter.  
  
PS. This fic isn't checked for spelling mistakes, but I don't feel like it now so I just post it now. I'll may change the spelling mistakes later, but you should understand the things here perfectly without them.  
  
Till the next chapter, again sorry.  
  
Io 


End file.
